


ÉPHÉMÈRE.

by 90SEOUL



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Just me having fun, Multi, One Shot Collection, Original Fiction, Romance, Thriller, i will have trigger before if needed, im too lazy to turn them into books, kpop, literally just one-shots, maybe smut idk, multifandom - Freeform, of my favourite people, you can request on my tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90SEOUL/pseuds/90SEOUL
Summary: a collection of one-shots, taken from many different fandoms, including my originals too.requests are open!





	1. REQUESTS.

**Author's Note:**

> you can request for a one shot here!
> 
> devilstempt.tumblr.com

_éphémère(ay-fay-meer)_

_[adj; french]_

_ephemeral; lasting for a very short time_

this book contains one-shots of anything that you request for. it will also contain one-shots of my own.

if you would like to request for a one-shot then you can request for it via my tumblr, which is linked above; please ensure your request contains the information below!

there does not need to be a main character in the request; if you only wish for some sort of description, then that is okay! just make sure you clarify your requests.

please include this information in your request:

\- main character (e.g. a celebrity, or really anybody of your choice)

\- genre (e.g. romance, horror)

\- feel? (so angst or fluff or soft, etc)

\- any other extra information (can include main characters sexuality etc.)

\- make it clear whether you are okay with strong language (such as swearing etc) !!

as an example, if you request for a romance one-shot but only include one character and don't include their sexual orientation, then that is completely fine. i will write the love interest as gender neutral, and will not clarify their gender.

when i publish your chapter i will tag you at the beginning of the chapter, given that you have given me your AO3 tag.

i will also clarify what the chapter is about at the beginning as well, just a short summary, including trigger warnings, if needed.

as always, you can ask me questions or ask me to clarify anything on either my tumblr, or my twitter, which are both in my profile!

thank you all for reading and requesting. ♡


	2. FAIRGROUND.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fairgrounds are the loveliest places, aren't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GENRE; horror
> 
> WARNING; the end is gory, do not read (from when a gust of wind is mentioned) if you are not comfortable with this.

It was dark. The clouds were thick with pain, glazed over with a thick layer of never ending tears. The sky wept uncontrollably, so much so that all of the tissues in the world would not even be close enough to dry its face. It was loud, yet it was silent. Or at least it was for him.

The field was dimmed by glum shadows, colours being dulled by the harsh silhouettes. The central structure stood isolated from the temporary stands around it. The previous bright red and clean white colour of it seemed pointless; it was only shot down by the looming figure of the wailing sky.

The carousel lit up, neon lights flickering tiredly as the animals spun round slowly, gaining speed. It got faster. faster. It got so fast that the animals became indiscernible: they became a soft blur of colours. But then it stopped. A sudden start and a sudden end. The lights shut down: the animals could be seen. Horse. Seahorse. Pony. Horse. Seahorse. Pony. The animals were left dizzied as they came down from their high.

They weren't still when the stands lit up. The talking stands geared into action, booming voices overlapping each other, muting the creaks of the carousel. The sounds began to glitch, cracking loudly as they shut down. The noises echoed throughout the field, but it was all white noise to him.

The gust of wind was abrupt, pushing the pouring raindrops into a different direction. blowing the material of the temporary circus structure open. exposing its interior. Within the circus was a standing board, evidently used for magic tricks. On the board was a boy.

With his body pinned to the board, a long sword pushed through his abdomen and through the thick board, he hung limply above ground. The upper half of his body lazily fell forward, his dark hair covering his face; hiding his identity. Blood sneaked out of his abdomen wound, dripping onto the hay covered ground. Drip, drip, drip.

Blood trickled down his neck, blood dribbled from the side of his face onto the crimson puddle on the ground. The sounds cut through the thick air, a harsh sound against the rain. But he couldn't hear it.

Two wounds on the side of his face. One on the left, one on the right. They had been cut clean off. Sharp and precise cuts.

Two ears lay on the ground, one on each side of the blood puddle, hearing only silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this one literal years ago and haven't returned to edit it
> 
> re-reading it makes me realise that i need to....


	3. BRIDGES.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nat and buck sit on top of new york.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYPE; fluff
> 
> CHARACTERS;   
> natasha romanoff  
> james barnes

“You know, I've never looked at New York like this,” Natasha began, her voice unusually thoughtful and distant, “I mean, sure I've seen it from above and below, but to be almost level with it? It's actually pretty damn gorgeous.”

James looked at her side profile admirably, before turning away to rest his gaze on his lap, letting a small hum of agreement escape his lips as he fiddled with the metal plates on his prosthetic arm.

Sitting atop the beams of Brooklyn wasn't a good idea; they'd realised this after at least ten minutes after sitting there in a comfortable silence. Fumes from the cars below polluted the fresh air and any source of natural water was much too far away to even get a single whiff of it.

Despite the horrible scents, both Natasha and James were comfortable on the beams, in each other's presence. They weren't disturbed by the sounds of cars speeding down the bridge; they weren't bothered by the occasional honk of a horn, or the angered shouts and complaints of drivers.

They found it serene, it was as serene as they could get and it was much better than the chaos of their pasts.

The two sat deep in thought, Natasha's flame red hair gracefully moved with the wind, The sun's warm rays illuminating her green eyes and calmly pursued lips. James had always thought of her as the moon. She could never be a warm source of love and happiness, but she could reflect light into a life. Like she did with James.

He had always thought that he was cold. His dark hair would cover his face and his voice was too dull to be welcoming. He felt as if he was too disclosed. Natasha would always remind him that he's just adjusting, that other people's opinions don't matter. James had always been affected by others opinions and his stubbornness made it harder to get him to forget about them. Perhaps that's why Natasha had managed to put up with him for so long.

His head turned to look at Natasha once again, a small smile creeping its way onto his face. He truly did adore her and he knew for a fact, that he'd be lost without her.

she rested her head on his shoulder, his left arm wrapped around her as they leant towards each other. with a soft kiss on the top of her head, he held her hand, giving it a small squeeze.

“I love you, Nat.”

“I love you, James.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buck and nat <3  
> another really old piece, i'll probably edit it later


	4. RETRY.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taerin and seungkwan are stressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GENRE; romance  
> TYPE; angst, fluff
> 
> CHARACTERS;  
> boo seungkwan (svt)  
> moon taerin (O.C.)

They'd got into an argument less than a week ago. It was silly, really. He had recently invested in buying a business, and setting it up took up a lot of his time. The business had been a dream job of his and building it up from the bottom was like a dream come true.

She worked at the doctors surgery, as a general practitioner, earning money, but risking a lot of time for it in return. She loved her job; the idea of helping others get healthier was something that she'd wanted to do since she was young.

They both wanted affection from each other. They were equally stressed and frustrated and being away from each other for such long hours was tiring and only ever made them more distant. They finally got time off, a day off should've been enough to begin to build a bridge in their relationship, right?

Boo Seungkwan had always been a short tempered and sensitive man, which made it difficult to deal with him at times. Despite this, he was an equally caring man, very considerate and sweet.

Moon Taerin was a soft woman, gentle and kind, probably why she settled into her job so well. She was stubborn though, definitely not to be taken as a joke; she knew what she was doing.

They went out shopping that day. It was fun, relaxing for the couple. They enjoyed it as they laughed and held hands. Upon returning to their shared apartment, it was almost as if they became different people.

It was late at night, and they were both tired. They had eaten already and both just wanted to sleep. The place was a mess. Neither of them would clean up after themselves when they returned home from a long day at work, so the floor was littered with takeaway containers, the kitchen sink filled with dishes.

Walking in, Taerin only sighed and set her bags down next to the door, “Let's tidy up before we sleep,” Seungkwan nodded in response, and set his own bags on the floor.

Tidying the apartment only took half an hour, only the dishes were left now, “I'll wash up, and you can dry, is that okay?” Seungkwan asked, his voice quiet and exhausted.

“Yeah, that's fine.” Taerin replied, her voice barely over a whisper.

She was too tired to remember how fast Seungkwan would wash dishes, and so her frustration grew when she realised that as she dried and put a bowl in the cupboard, he had already washed two more. She tried to dry faster, but her attempt was fruitless.

“Can you not dry them any faster? There's barely any space for me to stack them with the rate that you're going at!” Seungkwan whined.

“I'm tired, Kwan, give me a break, I'm not a fucking robot!” Taerin raised her voice back at him, slamming a cupboard door shut in the process.

“If you're not going to hurry the hell up then just go to bed! I don't have the time for this!”

“Fine then! Good bloody night to you, asshole!”

Seungkwan slept on the sofa that night. When he woke up, Taerin was gone.

Over the following few days they rarely spoke. In fact, they didn't speak. There was just the odd text every night asking if the other had eaten, but even the texts were dull. No punctuation, no emojis, just a plain 'have you eaten today' and a reply of 'yes' and them asking the same thing in return.

Days after, Taerin was at a café, ordering a drink for herself and her older brother when she got the text. Her brother picked up her phone to see what the text was, and sure enough it was from Seungkwan. 'can we talk tonight?' it wrote.

Taerin came back to the table, drinks in hand as she sat down, gently sliding her brother his drink.

“Seungkwan texted,” Taerin looked at her brother with furrowed brows as she set down her drink, “He wants to talk to you tonight.”

An awkward 'oh' escaped Taerin's lips as she absentmindedly fiddled with her engagement ring, lightly biting her lip.

“Kid, you need to talk to him. I get that it's awkward and it's hard but you need to get over it. You need to move on or else it'll only get harder. And it's only adding to your stress,” He pouted softly as Taerin sighed.

“Yeah, I know. I guess I just don't know what to say. But thanks, you always know what to say.”

Moon Taeil only shrugged and sipped his drink as his younger sister took her phone from its place on the table and texted her fiancé back.

**moon taerin <3**

okay just give me a time and a place

i'll be there

**boo seungkwan <3**

how's 8? at home?

**moon taerin <3**

yeah that’s fine

see you then

_ seen _

Taerin set her phone back on the table as she let out a relieved sigh and smiled. Engaging in conversation with Taeil, she thought,  _ maybe we can try again; maybe it'll work. _

At 8 sharp, Taerin parked her car outside of the apartment block. Taking the lift, she was at the door of her apartment in less than two minutes. Taking a deep breath and muttering reassuring words to herself, she unlocked the door and walked in.

Boo Seungkwan was seated on the corner sofa, elbows resting on thighs, head in hands. He was nervous, Taerin could tell straight away. She took her coat off, hanging it on a peg and swapping her shoes for comfy slippers. She walked over to the sofa and sat down, next to him, angling herself to face him.

“Hi,” she whispered. Seungkwan lifted his head out of his hands slowly and turned round to face her.

“Hey,” he whispered back.

“You wanted to talk?”

“Um, yeah. I just wanted to apologise,” he began, looking down at his fidgeting fingers on his lap, “What I did- it was stupid. I was tired and frustrated, and you just happened to be there. I took it all out on you and I'm sorry. It wasn't mature of me. It wasn't fair on you. I’m sorry."

Seungkwan was getting upset, and Taerin could feel it. She gently held his hands and stroked the back of them with her thumbs.

“I’m sorry too. I’m sorry if I scared you when I slammed the cupboard door, I was just- worked up, I guess. Work has been really busy these days. It's cold outside and people just keep getting ill, and I've got to take care of them, but I haven't been taking care of this relationship; neither of us have.”

“My restaurant was almost finished. almost ready. But a chef quit at the last minute that day, and I was stressed, because I could've opened the restaurant the day after, if he had stayed. But he didn't. Maybe it was meant to happen, you know?”

Taerin only looked at him with soft eyes and open ears, taking in the sound of his voice, hoping that she'll never be away from it for longer than she would have had to be, ever again.

“I've missed you, Kwannie,” Taerin moved her hand to his cheek, as he looked into her eyes for the first time in what seemed like a long time. His own eyes softened and his lips quirked up a little, his cheeks starting to puff out.

“I've missed you too, Rinnie.”

As Seungkwan leaned in and his lips met Taerin’s, crystal snow began to fall outside, and they knew;

_ they'd always be better together. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i wrote this one maybe two years ago?? idk but it was my first kpop one shot and holds a very special place in my heart lol


End file.
